Cinco Cosas Que No Sucedieron
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: En este universo, las posibilidades son infinitas. Usagi:Varios.
1. Cuando Su Luna Creciente Decendió

**"Cinco Cosas Que No Sucedieron."**

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Autora:** Betty-Boop aka ravenfilatoff (Live Journal).

**Fandom:** Sailor Moon.

**Capítulos:** 1 de 5.

**Resumen:** Es este enorme universo, las posibilidades son infinitas.

**Parejas:** Es una sorpresa! ;)

**Rating:** PG-13.

**Categoría:** AU. Romance

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, sniff, sniff.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**1.**

**(-)(-)(-)**

Se había acostumbrado al paisaje hoy en día. No era tan malo... Por lo menos no ahora que miraba con diferentes ojos. Con diferente conciencia. Con diferente punto de vista.

Ahora les daba la bienvenida a los templos de cristal, a la Ciudad que alguna vez había muerto por salvar. Al silencio, que las personas congelabas proporcionaban. A veces tenia pesadillas donde todavía era la Princesa de la Utopía perdida del Milenio de Plata, donde todavía seguía enamorada de la ilusión de una vida pasada.

Pero, ya no.

Brazos rodearon su cintura mientras Serenity cerraba las puertas del balcón de su habitación. Cabellos lacios acariciaron su cuello mientras labios cálidos susurraron a su oído: "Todo ha terminado."

Serenity dejó una sonrisa dibujar sus labios. "Encontraron a la última?"

Diamante asintió mientras la movió para tenerla cara a cara. "Encontrada y aniquilada. Aunque por informes del Gran Sabio, Sailor Júpiter fue difícil de.. derrotar."

Serenity suspiró, sus brazos rodeando lentamente el cuello del nuevo Soberano del Planeta Tierra. "Makoto siempre fue la ruda. La nuez difícil de hacer pedazos."

Diamante rió suavemente. Su mano se levantó ciegamente para tomar el mentón de su amada y en cuestión de segundos, sus labios se unieron. Serenity dejo salir un leve sonido de satisfacción, y Diamante presiono sus labios con mas fuerza. Las delicadas manos que nunca dejaban de sorprenderlo se alejaron de su cuello hasta sus cabellos, jalando su rostro lo más cerca posible.

Dios, esa mujer era insaciable.

No que Diamante se estuviera quejando.

"¿Cuándo dejamos este planeta?" Serenity susurró, separándose pero, dejando caer su frente contra la de Diamante.

"Cuando... lo desees. Sailor Saturn y Black Lady sólo esperan mi orden para destruir este planeta y Zafiro ya encontró el punto perfecto para nuestra siguiente estancia."

"Perfecto. Ahora... que tal si festejamos?"

Diamante no respondió, en vez de eso, levantó a Serenity en sus brazos con destino a la cama donde compartían las noches mas inolvidables de sus vidas.

Horas después, mientras Diamante dejaba la habitación para seguir con sus planes, una risueña y exhausta Serenity le preguntó con toda la curiosidad del mundo.

"¿Cómo se llama?"

"Hmm?"

"El planeta donde nos hospedaremos."

"Oh. Kinmoku."

* * *

* * *


	2. Cuando Traspasó El Hielo

**"Cinco Cosas Que No Sucedieron."**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Autora: **Betty-Boop aka ravenfilatoff (Live Journal

**Fandom: Sailor Moon.**

**Capítulos:** 2 de 5.

**Resumen:** En este enorme universo, las posibilidades son infinitas.

**Parejas:** Sorpresa.

**Rating:** G.

**Categoría:** AU. Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, sniff.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**2.**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"Yaten-kun!" Usagi llegó a la sala y le abrazó por detrás. Yaten levantó su rostro para encontrarse con el de ella.

"¿Qué?"

"Tengo hambre. Vamos a comprar algo!" Su voz fue dulce y queriendo ser convincente. Yaten hizo una mueca de disgusto, matando las esperanzas de su novia.

"Pero, está lloviendo."

"Vamos! Por favor…" Usagi le regaló un beso en la frente. "Tengo que cortarme el pelo…y quiero saber como te gustaría."

"No."

"Entonces, iré sola." Lo soltó enojada.

"Está lloviendo a cántaros!" Repitió el joven al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del sofá.

"Tú sabes que me gusta la lluvia." Dijo ella, tratando de que no notara la tristeza en su voz.

"Te vas a enfermar." Yaten se cruzó de brazos, su rostro tan serio que la hizo estremecer. "Luego vas a venir y nos vas a enfermar, a todos!"

"¿Qué pasa?" Seiya preguntó mientras entraba a la sala. Usagi sólo suspiró y salió del apartamento.

"Yaten-_baka_! Qué le hiciste ahora?"

"Eso no te importa!" Yaten tomó la chaqueta más cercana y salió del apartamento. En 2 segundos regresó y tomó un paraguas y se volvió a ir. Dios, esa niña era tan caprichosa.

Yaten salió a las calles y no le fue difícil distinguir unos odangos rubios a la distancia.

"Usagi! Espérame!"

Usagi cruzó la calle, ignorándolo y mojándose en el proceso. Yaten pensó como diez veces antes de cruzar la calle y correr el riesgo de mojarse aún con el paraguas.

"Usagi!" Yaten gritó mucho más fuerte. Ella por fin se detuvo y volteó lentamente hacia él.

"Yaten…" Su novio llegó agitado y la tapó con el paraguas.

"Usa-baka…te dije que-" No pudo terminar gracias al abrazo en que Usagi ahora lo tenía rodeado. Yaten suspiró, y aunque nunca lo admitiría en su vida, se sintió aliviado.

"Viniste hasta acá…" Usagi se separó poco a poco. Su rostro tan cerca del de Yaten que sus narices se rozaban juguetonamente.

"Oh dios, estás empapada-" Yaten se vio interrumpido, una vez más, por un dulce y tímido beso de parte de su novia.

"¿Qué¿Miedo a que tu suéter favorito se moje?" Comenzó a burlarse. Yaten hizo una mueca de disgusto. Luego acomodo sus manos para que estuvieran unidas en un fuerte apretón.

"Empiezas a conocerme."

Usagi solamente río, obteniendo una prueba mas de que tanto Yaten se preocupaba por ella.

* * *

* * *


	3. Cuando Abandonó La Utopía

**"Cinco Cosas Que No Sucedieron."**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Autora: Betty-Boop (FF-Net), aka ravenfilatoff (Live Journal).**

**Fandom: Sailor Moon.**

**Capítulos: 3 de 5. **

**Resumen: En este enorme universo, las posibilidades son infinitas.**

**Parejas: Sorpresa.**

**Rating: G.**

**Categoría: AU. Romance.**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, sniff.**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**3.**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Era la perfecta manera de decir adiós.

Usagi no había encontrado las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo ella sola así que, Luna y Rei la acompañaban. Aunque ambas guardaban su distancia, sabiendo perfectamente que Usagi debía tener su privacidad.

Usagi caminó a la cocina del apartamento y encendió la estufa. Mientras el fuego iluminaba levemente el lugar, Usagi sacaba los sobres que guardaban sus últimos lazos con el hombre que había amado.

Sacó la primera. Sobre rosa, letra ahora borrosa por los daños causados por el largo viaje de regreso de E.U. hasta Tokio. Las orillas estaban torcidas, y Usagi imaginaba que era culpa de las tantas manos por las cuales debió haber pasado en la Compañía de Correos.

Usagi respiró profundo y levantó la carta sin más preámbulos. Conforme se acercaba el objeto de papel a las llamas enojadas de la estufa, Usagi pensó en todas las personas que estaba dejando atrás, que estaba traicionando.

Pero, Usagi estaba cansada de venir a los estándares de esas personas.

Ya sólo una persona importada y por ella Usagi hacía lo que hacía.

Mientras la primera carta se hacía cenizas, la segunda no tardó en reemplazarla y así sucesivamente. Fue una verdadera sorpresa para Usagi sentir un peso levantándose de sus hombres cada vez que la cantidad de letras de amor disminuía.

Finalmente, el primer paso del ritual de despedida había terminado. Ahora faltaba dejar lo que representaba su pasado con ese hombre en un lugar al que no volvería.

Rei le sonrió suavemente mientras Usagi se dirigía a la habitación principal. Un signo de _Apoyo_, **y dios**, cuanto Usagi lo necesitaba.

Finalmente, Usagi entró a la habitación de Mamoru y su pecho se apretó con una infinidad de sensaciones. Rabia, cariño, nostalgia, tristeza.

Pero, no amor.

Ya no.

Sentándose en el pie de la cama, Usagi sacó de su bolsillo la estrella dorada que alguna le había revelado secretos de su corazón, estos siendo ocultados por milenios. La colocó delicadamente en el colchón y con eso, Usagi terminó el segundo paso del ritual.

"Lo siento tanto, Mamo-chan."

Silencio.

"Donde quiera que estés, espero que estés bien. Espero que... que ya me hayas olvidado, porque sé que así las cosas se volverán más simples para ambos."

Se puso de pie y comenzó a declarar lo que tal vez hubiera escrito en su ultima carta.

"Seiya me preguntó si podía reemplazarte."

Más silencio.

"Voy a darle mi respuesta esta noche, en su concierto final."

Usagi decidió que era suficiente. No tenía que darle tanta explicación a alguien que no le había dado ninguna durante casi un año de ausencia. Salió de la habitación y caminó apresurada hasta la salida, donde Rei y Luna ya la esperaban.

Usagi sonrió. Lo había logrado.

Le había dicho 'Adiós' a Mamoru Chiba sin arrepentimientos. Estaba lista para amar a otro.

* * *

**NdA:** Gracias por sus reviews, me alegra tanto que les gusten estas pequeñas anécdotas! ;) Respecto a los fans de Mamoru, no voy a introducirlo en este fic porque:

a) Sin ofender a nadie, en serio, sólo quiero ser sincera: No me gusta Mamoru. Él y Chibi-Usa son los personajes que más odio de Sailor Moon.

b) Esto se trata de relaciones que **_no _**sucedieron, y Mamoru-Usa vaya que _sí_ sucedieron.


	4. Cuando Soñar No Era Suficiente

"**Cinco Cosas Que No Sucedieron."**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Autora: **Betty-Boop (FF-Net), aka ravenfilatoff (Live Journal).

**Fandom: **Sailor Moon.

**Capítulos: **4 de 5.

**Resumen: **Eneste enorme universo, las posibilidades son infinitas.

**Parejas: **Claro que tenía que escribir sobre** ESTA **pareja!

**Rating: **R. El más ligero de los Lemons.

**Categoría: **AU. Romance.

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, sniff.

**Nota: **Para que puedan comprender el candente juego que se presentará adelante: Consiste en hacer a alguien sonrojar antes de que un cierto límite de tiempo se cumpla. Puedes tocar (no partes privadas) o decir algo para provocar la reacción deseada pero, sin ofender de cualquier manera a la persona... No recuerdo donde ví tal juego o si lo leí, como sea, yo no lo inventé, ok? ;)

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**4.**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Haruka nunca en su vida imaginó que su día terminaría de esta manera. Sus brazos contra el suelo, sujetados por manos que la habían engañado todo este tiempo con su fingida delicadeza... Pero, esa no había sido la única mentira que había recibido de este supuesto 'ángel' que tenía la obligación de proteger con su vida. Oh, no! Usagi sabía manipular con su acto de inocencia y Haruka no podía culparla... Todas sus amigas solían sobre-estimarla.

Una mordida en su lóbulo interrumpió sus meditaciones, dulces risas vibrando por su cuello desnudo. "Me gusta este juego.."

Ah, sí, todo había comenzado con un juego, el aburrimiento de una solitaria tarde de verano provocándole a Usagi llamarla con sus infantiles y tiernas súplicas de sufrir este calor infernal a su lado, ya que todas sus demás amigas estaban fuera de la ciudad por diferentes razones.

Incluida Michiru.

Incluido Mamoru.

_BING! BING! BING!_

Usagi soltó sus brazos, una presumida sonrisa brillando sus facciones y sus piernas todavía invadiendo el regazo de la Diosa del Aire, el cual Haruka necesitaba desesperadamente. "Gané!"

"Eh, _no_ creo, Koneko—"

"Por favor, mírate!" Y lo hizo, el espejo que habían escogido para el juego casi burlándose de ella. "Estás tan roja como un tomate!" Haruka gruñó, aventando el objeto pero, las risas de Usagi solamente aumentaron de volumen. "Fue más fácil de lo imaginé!" Su gatita le guiñó el ojo y Haruka miro rojo. "AH!" Los papeles cambiaron, el repentino ataque de Haruka tomando por sorpresa hasta a la misma Haruka. Algo había despertado dentro de ella y no sabía como apagarlo. Lo que sí sabía era como programar la alarma de su reloj portátil con el límite de tiempo de 60 minutos, acordado como principal regla de este juego que Haruka se estaba arrepintiendo haber sugerido.

"¿Lista?" Se susurró con voz robada de aliento, sus narices casi tocándose pero, aún respetando la línea que Haruka hubiera cruzado si no se tratara de Usagi, _su_ Koneko... quien estaba comprometida con alguien, quién en su opinión, nunca la merecerá en verdad.

_Nadie_ la merecerá.

Ni siquiera _ese_ Seiya-baka.

"Nací lista, Koneko." Sujetó sus muñecas justo como Usagi lo había echó con ella, pero su táctica planeada con diferente ángulo. Usagi obviamente ya no podía sonrojarse con cualquier caricia o beso, su experiencia con Mamoru respaldándola un gran porcentaje, pero Haruka aún tenían muchos trucos bajo la manga que ni siquiera con Michiru había utilizado.

Haruka respiró hondo, acercando sus labios al oído de Usagi, dejando deliberadamente su respiración recorrer toda esa piel clara y tan suave como la seda misma. "Debo admitir que eres más callada de lo que imaginé que serías bajo estas circunstancias... Después de todo, he comprobado -varias veces- la teoría de que aquellas gatitas domesticadas llegan a _sacar_ las uñas cuando se _sabe_ presionar los botones correctos.."

Para su sorpresa, Usagi roló sus ojos. "Tal vez le puedas dar una lección a Mamo-chan."

Okay, demasiada información.

"Bu-Bueno—En serio? Tan _mal_ es...?"

Usagi chocó su cabeza ligeramente, su ceño fruncido, tan natural, como si todos los días fuera acosada sexualmente, como Haruka lo estaba haciendo. "No es... malo. Todo lo contrario... Me _gusta_... Aunque, ya sabes, no poseo mucha experiencia para comparar... Es sólo... A _veces_ tengo la sensación de que se retiene.. de alguna manera. Que teme lastimarme."

Haruka asentía solemnemente para cuando su explicación terminó. "He estado en esa—ah, posición, por así decirlo."

Una dorada ceja se alzó con un nuevo brillando en esos ojos azules. "¿_Ah_? No me digas. Siempre sospeché que Michiru tenía un lado salvaje sí han estado juntas por tanto tiempo." Haruka tuvo que voltear a ver la alfombra para evitar que su temperatura aumentara hasta volverse obvia en un color carmín. Era esta mujer la _misma_ Koneko que pensaba que un triángulo obtuso era un ingrediente de pizza? Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos tomaron el panorama, que el esbelto cuerpo de Usagi presentaba debajo del suyo. Jeans ajustados justamente lo suficiente para acentuar una cintura de avispa y unas caderas para _matar_. Sin olvidar esas piernas, que estaban hechas para rodear... Haruka aclaró su garganta, vergüenza manchando su consciencia. _Qué_ pasaba con ella! Esta era su Princesa, que falta de respeto estaba cometiendo? Y no solamente para Koneko sino hacia Mamoru-san y su dulce Michiru...

_... Pero, quien puede renunciar a su más oscura fantasía convirtiéndose una realidad justo frente a sus ojos?_ Haciéndose carne y hueso debajo de sus palmas sudadas? Quién podía rechazar tal oportunidad que el destino le presentaba? Y Setsuna –todavía- no había aparecido para patear su hormonal trasero por cambiar alguna línea del tiempo...

Así que..

"¿Puedo decirte un secreto Haru-chan?" Esos luceros le suplicaron con ese rostro angelical. Desde cuando se había convertido un entupido juego en un confesionario de _sucios_ pecados? Haruka estaba sorprendida al descubrir que _no_ le importaba.

"Er—Sí lo deseas, Koneko-chan."

Usagi bajó su mirada, luciendo perdida en un lejano recuerdo por un instante para luego volver a ser levantada, determinación ahora mostrándose... junto con algo más..

"Últimamente... No puedo evitar, a cuando estoy con Mamoru me refiero... Cuando no puedo... _tú sabes_..." Harula asintió rápidamente, sintiéndose como si estuviera atrapada en un mal episodio de la Dimensión Desconocida. "... No _puedo_ y entonces... cierro mis ojos e imagino que..." Oh, Dios. Oh, no!

"—estás con alguien más?"

"Sí." La mirada bajó otra vez, obvia pena marcando sus movimientos. Haruka respiró hondo. Tenía que saber..

"¿Con quién? A quién imaginas, Koneko?" Susurró como si estuvieran hablando del más prohibido de los tabúes. Y tal lo hacían. "Sabes que no le diré a nadie." Se apresuró a prometer, notando los dudosos ojos de Usagi viajando de su rostro hacia el techo de la sala.

"No es eso... Si no que... No creo que te vaya a _agradar_ saberlo."

OH. NO. _NO_.

NO! No **ÉL.**

O **ella**, como demonios fuera!

"No _él_! Todos _menos_ él! Dime que _no_ es el que estoy pensando!"

Usagi suspiró, girando sus ojos hacia los extremos de sus ojos. "Sabía que reaccionarias de esta manera—"

"¿Cómo puede _ayudarte_ imaginar en ESE Seiya-**Baka**—?"

"Oh, _vamos_! Acaso no lo viste en alguna ocasión en traje de baño? Y si prefieres admirar desde el _otro_ ángulo, su cuerpo femenino no se mostraba _nada_ mal en ese uniforme de piel.. Esas piernas—"

"Usagi! _Oh_—Demonios!" Era SU turno, cómo era que se estaba convirtiendo en la victima otra vez? Usagi cubrió su boca para sellar sus carcajadas, liberando sus muñecas de una frustrada Haruka, quien tomó su rostro en sus manos, gruñendo miles de groserías a mil por minuto.

"Ajá! Así que SÍ has pensado en ESAS piernas!"

"Ag, cállate! _He_ visto mejores!"

Usagi se revolcó en el piso, sujetando su estómago y lágrimas escapándose de alegres y pícaros ojos. Entre risas, apenas y podía continuar. "Tienes... razón!... Las de... Healer... estaban... mejores—"

Haruka no pensó antes de abrir su bocota. "No, _ningunas_ mejores que las de Sailor Moon."

El tiempo se detuvo. La alarma se encendió, pero el juego se había terminado. Nunca debió haber comenzado en primer lugar. Haruka pasó sus manos por sus cabellos, sudor humedeciendo sus delgados dedos. Se levantó como un vil resorte del suelo, dirigiéndose... a cualquier lugar donde Usagi estuviera a tan siquiera un metro de distancia. Una brisosa imagen de Michiru cruzó sus párpados al cerrarlos un minuto y Haruka mordió sus labios, queriendo _sacar_ sangre de ellos como castigo. No deberían andar deseando _devorar_ otros que no fueran delicados y finos como los de su Michiru.

Dios, en que problema se había metido!

"Sabes Haruka.. No solamente he imaginado con Seiya."

_Respira, Haruka, respira y no mires atrás. Vete antes de que lo arrepientas más o hagas algo aún MÁS estúpido_. "... oh?"

"Mmm-hmm." En un parpadeó, manos pálidas se presentaron danzando a la altura de sus brazos, calidez corporal trasmitiéndose a sus extremos, cerca pero, _no_ tocando en su totalidad. Haruka tragó saliva. Como podía respirar si no podía _encontrar_ oxígeno?

"Usagi.." Una advertencia. Una última advertencia. "Sabes que.. _esto_.. no es buena idea."

"Pregúntame con quien más imagino, Haru-chan. Pídeme describirte como a veces anhelo que los cabellos oscuros de Mamo-chan fueran rubios—"

"_Koneko_—"

"—grisáceos, brillantes como el cobre. Y que esa—_esa_ voz que vibra en mi pecho tuviera un tono más ronco—"

"Oh, con un _demonio_." Fue lo último coherente que procesó su cerebro, sus labios robando el aliento de los rosados que había querido saborear desde que habían conocido a su dueña en aquel Centro de Juegos. La boca bajo su ataque se partió al instante, la húmeda cavidad ofreciendo un delicioso duelo con la punta de su lengua.

Contra su paladar. Contra todo lo que se encontrara en su camino.

Usagi era tan ligera como hacía pensar, y levantarla de esos bien formados glúteos fue más un privilegio que una tarea. Y cuando esas piernas rodearon su cintura, la última voz de razón y sabiduría voló por la ventana más cerca. _Necesitaba_ esto, esta piel, estos pechos y estas curvas que no deberían hacer deslizar sus manos de manera tan electrizante.

Necesitaba este dulce néctar de Usagi Tsukino que pocos habían podido tomar para calmar esta sed provocada por la misma y, no importaba que sucedería en el futuro, después de este gran error, Haruka NUNCA se iba a arrepentir. De ningún detalle, de ningún jadeo o gemido.

En pocos minutos, Usagi había sido robada de su blusa y pantalones, al igual que Haruka, lencería blanca contra negra presionándose con exquisita fricción, los holanes pálidos rozándose contra los shorts deportivos...

"Ah." Haruka se levantó, apoyándose en sus codos, sus pezones firmes separándose de los más pequeños pero igualmente erectos de Usagi. "Esta es tu _última_ oportunidad, Koneko-chan, de detenerte."

Usagi la miró profundamente a los ojos nublados por lo que ahora Haruka sabía era lujuria en el estado más puro. Sus mejillas y, casi toda parte de su cuerpo, sonrojadas con la nueva nacida pasión entre las dos.

Finalmente, Usagi quitó sus manos de su espalda y cintura para llevarlas a los devotos 'bombones' que sujetaban su cabellos, solamente para destruirse por completo con unos ágiles movimientos de sus dedos, las cascadas doradas brillando a la luz del sol. La Princesa de la Luna había reencarnado en otra identidad, una llena de sensualidad y provocación. Una que te prometía un camino lleno de éxtasis en cada paso dado.

Haruka sintió una mano sujetar su nuca.

"Estoy _cansada_ de imaginar, _quiero_ saber con _certeza_, Haruka."

Y sus labios comenzaron otra batalla. Una que ninguna de las dos tenían idea en como iba a acabar.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**NdA:** Supongo que Usagi estuvo muy 'Out Of Character', pero lo quieras o no, una nueva dimensión se agrega a tu personalidad cuando tomas la decisión de introducir sexo a tu estilo de vida y Usagi es más grande que en el final de Stars, situada unos tres años en el futuro, aproximadamente. Es una Usagi con _tonos_ de Serenity, _cruzando_ por esa evolución, por así decirlo. Espero y les haya gustado, de todas maneras! Y discúlpenme por la tardanza pero, todos me piden que actualice una larga lista de fics que tengo de diferentes fan-doms y mi inspiración no siempre viene cuando la suelo llamar ;) Gracias por sus reviews y por entender mis razones por no introducir a Mamoru/Darien, son lo máximo! A propósito, en el siguiente capitulo (que es el último) no tengo una sólida idea de que pareja utilizar así que, por qué mejor no escogen ustedes?

Aquí van unos ejemplos:

Usagi/Rei.

Usagi/Makoto (Lita).

Usagi/Mina(ko).

Usagi/Seiya – Podía ser una continuación del "**Capitulo 3**".

Usagi/Andrew (no se cual es su nombre en japonés -.-u).

Usagi/Alan (?... de dónde salió esa..-.-uu)

Y hasta ahí llegan mis ideas! –arrancándome el cabello- no sé cuales ustedes tengan en mente pero, son libres de ofrecerlas en un review con toda la confianza del mundo! Hasta puede ser un trío! ...Mmmm, Yaten/Usagi/Seiya cubiertos de miel y chocolate con crema batida y una cereza en la punta... que opinan? Se les antoja? ;) Ja ne!


End file.
